Kiss Him or Not
by el Cierto
Summary: Long-ONESHOT. Temari bersedia memenuhi permintaan Ino untuk menjauhi Shikamaru tapi dengan 1 syarat: Ino harus bisa mencium Gaara yang terkenal asosial. Hmm... lalu apa Ino mau melakukannya? Padahal dia kan tidak dekat sama Gaara... AU.


**Kiss Him or Not**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**D: ...AU. OOC. GAJE. COMMON IDEA. HIGH-SCHOOL FICT... :D**

**.**

_A GaaraIno Fanfiction_

**.**

**A/N : **Well, el ga tau ada apa dengan otak el. Tapi ide fict ini muncul gitu aja pas el dibonceng adik el abis pulang dari warnet, hahaha... Dan masih ngerasa webe, jadi gomen ne, kalo aneh pisan. I'll beglad if you like to r n r, though, minna-san^^

.

.

"Jadi... bagaimana? Temari-senpai? Mau kan? Menjauhi Shikamaru?" Ino bertanya penuh harap. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya ikut mengekspresikan hal yang serupa, seolah yang dimintanya itu hanyalah hal kecil yang tak berarti.

Sementara itu, di hadapan cewek bermata indah itu, Temari, bukannya langsung menjawab permintaan sang junior, malah tertawa. Sungguh, cewek berambut pirang berkuncir empat itu merasa sangat geli akan perkataan Ino, adik kelasnya yang dua tingkat di bawahnya itu.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" Ino merasa heran melihat sang senior tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahaha..." Temari malah semakin heboh tertawa. Tetapi kemudian saat dilihatnya raut wajah Ino tampak begitu sungguh-sungguh, dia jadi tidak enak juga. Bagaimanapun, ia sempat dibuat terkejut oleh kepolosan juniornya itu kan?

"Aduh, Ino-chan... ahaha, gomen ne. Tapi, kau memang lucu sekali sih."

"..." Ino tak merespon. Mata sebiru samudranya hanya menatap Temari lekat-lekat.

"Oke, Ino-chan. Jujur, aku salut padamu. Aku nggak nyangka lho, kalo demi rasa sukamu sama Shika-kun, kau sampai menemuiku begini."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Kalo tidak, aku tak akan melakukan ini semua, Temari-senpai. Jadi, kau mau kan, mulai saat ini menjauhi Shikamaru?"

"Ahaha, gimana ya? Masalahnya Shika-kun itu terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja sih."

"Tapi kan Temari-senpai punya banyak temen cowok yang sebaya. Apa tak malu jika mengejar cowok yang lebih muda?"

"Ah, dia toh cuman 2 tahun lebih muda. Itu bukan sebuah masalah, Ino-chan."

"Tapi aku lebih dulu mengenalnya, Temari-senpai. Aku lebih dulu menyukainya. Harusnya kau mengalah."

"Ahaha, Ino-chan. Kau ini benar-benar lucu deh," Temari kembali tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Ino yang kekanak-kanakan dan polos itu.

"Jadi, intinya bagaimana? Senpai mau mundur apa tidak?"

"Umm, gimana yah?" Temari berlagak berpikir dengan mengelus dagunya sementara mata hijau gelapnya memerhatikan Ino dengan teliti. Jujur saja, dalam hati ia cukup menyukai figur Ino yang blak-blakan dan apa adanya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mundur dan njauhin Shika-kun, tapi dengan 1 syarat."

"Apa?" Ino segera menjadi penuh semangat lagi. Bagaimanapun, kalau Temari bisa menjauhi Shikamaru, maka akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan hati Shikamaru yang sudah lama ditaksirnya.

"Aku akan jauhi Shikamaru selamanya jika kau bisa mencium Gaara."

"APA?" Ino tercengang. Kaget luar biasa.

"Iya! Benar! Kau tak salah dengar, Ino-chan. Kau cium Gaara, berikan buktinya dan aku nggak akan deket-deket Shikamaru lagi."

Ino yang semula sudah berbinar-binar penuh semangat kini meredup seketika.

"Syarat apa itu? Aneh sekali! Kenapa bawa-bawa Gaara? Dia tak ada hubungannya sama sekali kan?"

"Hei, Ino-chan. Kalau kau mau mendapatkan Shikamaru, kau harus berani berkorban. Itu juga kalo kau memang benar-benar suka sama dia. Nee, gimana?"

"Apa tak ada syarat lain, senpai? Itu kan aneh sekali. Mencium Gaara? Gaara si anak asosial yang menyeramkan itu? Aduh..."

Temari tersenyum geli mendengar penilaian Ino tentang Gaara.

"Nee, kau kan cantik, Ino-chan. Pasti mudah kalo cuman kisu ama seorang cowok. Dia juga pasti mau."

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, ini kan pertama kalinya. Padahal _first kiss_-ku kan umm... buat, buat Shikamaru harusnya." Ino merona saat mengatakan hal itu.

Temari tergelak lagi. Sungguh lucu sekali cewek di hadapannya ini. "Ya, aku kan nggak maksa. Cuman ya itu, syarat yang kuajukan cuman itu. Aku nggak mau dong, ngalah sama seorang yang biasa-biasa aja. Nah, menurutku, kalau kau bisa membuktikan kau bisa mencium Gaara, maka kau bukan cewek biasa, dan karna itu aku akan dengan rela, mundur."

Ino mengerucutkan bibir. Membuat pipinya tampak menggembung lucu. "Uhh, padahal kalau kau bersaing denganku pun, aku yakin aku yang menang."

Temari rupanya mendengar gumaman Ino tersebut. "Hei, Ino-chan. Jangan terlalu pede, kalo soal Shika-kun. Nee, kau boleh kenal dia lebih dulu. Tapi apa kau yakin kau lebih dekat dengannya daripada aku? Gimana juga aku ini tutornya lho."

Ino memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Berpikir baik-baik. Menimbang-nimbang apa dia akan menerima syarat yang diajukan Temari atau tidak. Meski sedikit tidak masuk akal, tetapi jika Temari benar-benar menjauhi Shikamaru, dia yakin jalannya dengan Shikamaru akan semulus permukaan guci Cina kesayangan ibunya yang dilap sehari dua kali itu.

Cewek manis berambut pirang itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah... aku menerimanya."

Temari tampak terkejut. Jujur saja sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu serius ketika menawarkan syarat yang diucapkannya barusan. Siapa sangka Ino menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Kau serius, mau?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Yah! Cuman err... menciumnya saja kan?"

"Yup! Dan harus ada buktinya. Kan bisa saja kau menipuku."

"Iya, aku mengerti itu. Tapi kau juga harus janji padaku bahwa kau akan menepati kata-katamu, Temari-senpai."

"Jangan khawatir. Begitu aku dapat bukti kau bisa mencium si Gaara, aku akan langsung jauh-jauh dari Shikamaru."

"Oke! Kalau begitu kau harus tanda tangani surat pernyataan."

"He? Surat pernyataan apa?"

Ino tak menjawab melainkan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena dari tas sekolahnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya dengan cepat.

"Ini. Surat pernyataan bahwa kau akan menjauhi Shikamaru." Ino mengulurkan kertas yang baru saja ditulisinya.

Temari menerimanya dengan menahan geli. Dibacanya sekilas tulisan Ino yang kecil-kecil dan indah. "Tapi kau juga harus menuliskan bahwa aku bersedia menjauhi Shikamaru karena kau telah berhasil membuktikan padaku kau bisa mencium Gaara, nee, Ino-chan!"

"He? Kenapa itu harus ditulis juga?"

"Harus dong. Trus kau juga ikut tanda tangan. Kalau nggak, aku nggak akan mau menandatanganinya."

Ino menghembuskan napas kesal. "Iya... Iya... Baiklah!"

Temari tersenyum simpul.

**XXXXX**

Kalau Ino berpikir-pikir lagi, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Ya, sangat bodoh sekali. Tebali dan miringkan kata bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta Temari menjauhi Shikamaru hanya karena tak ingin ada saingan untuk mendapatkan cowok itu. Lalu, yang paling parah, tentu saja bagian dimana dia dengan konyolnya menerima syarat yang diajukan Temari.

"Ino, Ino, kau memang bodoh!" _Inner_ Ino menghina untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat Ino merasa makin panas saja.

"Tapi... kalo aku berhasil, maka jalanku dengan Shikamaru kan benar-benar bisa mulus. Bahkan sampai ke depannya. Oh! Shika! Kau berhutang padaku. Kelak, kalau kita udah jadian, kau harus ekstra baik padaku, harus!" Ino mengepalkan tangan. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan seruan _inner_-nya yang terus saja mengolok-oloknya.

Tetapi Ino sadar betul bahwa syarat yang diajukan Temari itu tidak mudah. Sangat sulit malah. Bagaimana tidak sulit, jika untuk melakukannya Ino harus rela menyingkirkan sejenak harga dirinya dan mendekati sosok Gaara yang terkenal asosial: dingin, angkuh dan tertutup.

Meski berada satu kelas dengan cowok yang terkesan _gothic_ karena garis matanya yang tebal hitam itu, Ino tak pernah berinteraksi dengan cowok itu.

Yang Ino tahu, cowok itu juga tak berteman dengan siapapun. Satu-satunya orang yang Ino tahu cukup sering berinteraksi dan bisa dibilang akrab dengan Gaara hanyalah Naruto. Tetapi sejak Naruto pindah ikut orang tuanya ke kota lain, Ino belum pernah melihat cowok itu tampak akrab dengan siapapun lagi.

Dan kini, tiba-tiba saja, Ino harus mendekatinya, dan err... menciumnya. Ino suka memejamkan matanya sambil bergidik ngeri sendiri jika mengingat hal itu. Kalau ia tak ingat akan harapannya pada Shikamaru, sudah pasti ia menyerah dari awal.

Masalahnya, meski Ino sudah membulatkan tekad, ia masih belum tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sudah ia peras otaknya itu untuk memikirkan cara-cara selogis mungkin mendekati Gaara dan menciumnya dengan selamat. Yah, bagaimanapun, Ino akui, ia ada sedikit rasa takut bahkan hanya dengan menatap mata _turquoise_ Gaara. Ia merasa nyawanya terancam jika mencium cowok itu begitu saja. Oke, Ino akui itu berlebihan. Tapi, tetap saja... tidak mudah.

"Aku harus menunggu saat yang tepat," kata Ino dalam hati.

Hari itu, begitu jam pelajaran terakhir usai, Ino tak langsung keluar seperti biasanya. Bahkan ajakan pulang bersama dari Sakura yang memang biasanya bersamanya, dia tolak juga. Cewek pirang ini tengah menunggu momen yang tepat untuk mulai mendekati Gaara yang memang selalu keluar kelas paling akhir. Cowok itu, selain menghindari kontak verbal juga menghindari yang namanya kontak fisik. Karena itu, ia tidak keluar bersama-sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan selalu memilih paling akhir untuk keluar kelas.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya kelas sudah benar-benar sepi. Tinggal Ino dan Gaara yang tertinggal di ruangan X-2 itu.

Di kelas tersebut ada 4 lajur. Masing-masing lajur terdiri dari 6 bangku. Jadi, satu kelas itu ada 24 bangku. Ino yang duduk di bangku barisan nomor tiga dari belakang di lajur paling kanan memberanikan diri untuk melihat Gaara yang berada di bangkunya yang terletak di lajur nomor 2 dari kiri pada barisan nomor 2 dari depan.

Cowok berambut _spiky _berwarna merah bata itu tampak tenang memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya.

Rupanya Gaara merasakan adanya penghuni lain di dalam kelas itu selain dirinya. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati Ino yang buru-buru melengos ke arah lain.

Cowok itu tak mengucapkan apapun, hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu keluar dengan langkah tenang nyaris tanpa suara.

Dan Ino, dia terpaksa gigit jari karena usaha pertamanya untuk mendekati Gaara, gagal!

**XXXXX**

Tanpa terasa, sudah seminggu berlalu dengan Ino yang selalu keluar kelas paling akhir demi untuk mendekati Gaara. Tetapi alih-alih berhasil, bahkan untuk mengucapkan 'hai' saja ia belum bisa. Cewek itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang berubah jadi gagu hanya dengan bertatapan dengan si cowok berambut merah itu.

"Aduh, gimana ini. Kalau begini, gimana caranya? Aduuuh...," keluh Ino frustasi sementara kaki-kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lengang. Ya, hari itu dia kembali pulang paling akhir. Dan lagi-lagi, dia masih gagal untuk mendekati Gaara.

"Yamanaka?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara rendah menyapa gendang telinga Ino yang kini sudah berdiri lemas di halte bus yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi, Ino pulang sekitar lima belas menit lebih akhir dari anak-anak lainnya.

Ino menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya melebar demi dilihatnya Gaaralah yang memanggilnya. Cowok itu tampak gagah di atas tunggangannya, sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna kombinasi hijau dan hitam metalik.

"G-Gaara?" Ino tergagap menyebut nama sang cowok yang menatapnya datar.

"Hnn... Kau... mau bareng?" Ino terperangah. Sampai-sampai ia segera menutupi mulutnya yang sempat terbuka saking terkejutnya.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!" tukas Gaara cepat dan mengegas motornya lagi, bersiap pergi.

"T-tunggu!"

Gaara menoleh.

Ino menelan ludah. Entah mengapa tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering. "Umm, a-aku mau kok."

Gaara melengos sedetik. Ino tidak tahu cowok itu berekspresi apa tetapi tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Perjalanan pun berlangsung dalam keheningan.

Ino sendiri tidak melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gaara karena ia cukup aman meski tidak berpegangan karena cowok yang memboncengnya itu mengendarai motor dalam kecepatan yang wajar.

"Terima kasih," Ino sedikit membungkukkan badannya menyertai ucapan terima kasihnya karena telah diantar sampai rumah dengan selamat.

"Hnn..." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Gaara sebelum kemudian ia melesat meninggalkan cewek berambut pirang itu.

"Huft! Setidaknya hari ini sudah mulai berinteraksi. Aah, susah juga tapi. Dia itu kayak robot gitu... Gimana aku bisa nyium dia ya? Aaahhh..." Ino bergumam sendiri sambil mendorong pintu pagar rumahnya.

**XXXXX**

"G-Gaara?" Ino melongo tak percaya ketika pagi itu ia keluar dari halaman rumahnya dan mendapati Gaara di depannya, di atas motor gagahnya. Seolah sedang menunggunya.

"Hnn... kupikir karena rumah kita searah, jadi lebih baik bareng," Gaara memberikan helm.

_Ah, bahkan dia sengaja membawa helm untukku... aduhh, jadi nggak enak_. Hati Ino jadi merasa tak enak.

"Umm... yah... Terima kasih, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Hnn, cepat naik..." ucap Gaara datar, tak memerdulikan ucapan Ino sebelumnya.

Ino pun menurut setelah mengenakan helmnya lebih dulu. Sungguh, ia merasa aneh jadinya.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, mereka berdua tak bicara sepatah katapun selama dalam perjalanan. Ino sibuk berharap supaya tak ada seorang pun dari teman-temannya yang melihatnya dibonceng Gaara. Bisa repot nanti jika ia harus menjelaskan. Dan juga, yang paling penting adalah jangan sampai Shikamaru melihatnya. Kalau tidak, bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, meskipun yah, ia tahu Shikamaru bukan tipe orang yang mau repot dengan memedulikan bagaimana dia berangkat sekolah sih.

Untunglah harapan Ino terwujud. Sekolah masih cukup sepi ketika mereka tiba. Ohya, Gaara memang salah seorang dari sedikit murid yang suka datang lebih awal. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan untuk menghindari kontak fisik dan verbal dengan teman-temannya.

Dari parkiran, Ino dan Gaara berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang sebelum naik ke lantai tiga tempat kelas IX berada.

Gedung sekolah KIHS, tempat mereka bersekolah, terdiri dari tiga lantai. Lantai dasar merupakan tempat kelas XII, ruang guru, _principal_, administrasi, ruang UKS, kantin I, dan aula besar. Tempat parkir terletak di lahan tersendiri di bagian paling belakang, di belakang lapangan basket dan futsal. Kemudian di lantai dua, adalah tempat kelas XI, ruang komputer I, kantin II, ruang musik I dan perpustakaan. Sementara lantai III merupakan tempat kelas IX, ruang musik II, ruang komputer II, kantin III, ruang OSIS dan ruang ekstra. Di atap ada bagian datar yang sering digunakan oleh sekelompok anak untuk bersantai saat cuaca bagus. Dan selain semua itu, tentu saja setiap lantai dilengkapi dengan toilet dan kamar mandi.

Kali ini, Gaara dan Ino sudah sampai di tangga kedua. Dan seperti sebelumnya, keduanya masih saja diam. Tak ada percakapan sedikitpun. Ino yang cerewet ini, mendadak menjadi gadis pendiam yang tenang sekali. Padahal, dalam hati, setengah mati ia ingin bercakap-cakap dengan cowok di sampingnya itu.

Jadi, begitulah, hari itu, Ino masih juga belum bisa 'berbicara' dengan Gaara meskipun saat pulang, dia kembali bersama cowok itu. Hanya diam, diam dan diam yang mengisi perjalanan mereka.

...

Ketika seminggu kembali berlalu tanpa perkembangan yang berarti...

"Aduh... duh... duh... Gimana ini, gimana? Aduhhh... gimana caranya? Kalo begini keburu Shikamaru jadian ama Temari-senpai deh... aduuhhh..." Ino menggerutu sendiri begitu dia merebahkan tubuh rampingnya itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo, Ino! Pikirkan satu cara saja! Satu cara saja! Kau harus bicara dengannya!" Ino melanjutkan cara bicara sendiri itu sambil duduk.

"Ahhh... apa aku harus begini yah?" Ino menatap ke langit-langit dan membayangkan...

"_Gaara-kunnnn... i want to kiss you now," kata Ino dengan manja sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu untuk mencegah mendaratnya bibir Ino ke bibirnya._

"_Eh?" Ino hanya bisa melongo mendapati bibirnya mendarat dengan mulusnya di permukaan yang halus dan dingin, helm! Hah? Helm?_

"Tidaaaakkkk!" Ino buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Tidak! Cara ini terlalu buruk!" Ino menganggukkan kepala dengan bibir bawah tergigit.

Gadis pirang itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mondar-mandir. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di tengah sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aha! Ini baru ide! Yang ini pasti bisa!" Ino berbinar-binar. Kembali ia membayangkan bagaimana rencananya itu akan berhasil...

_Gaara menatap Ino lekat yang berdiri di hadapannya. Saat itu Ino mengenakan gaun yang seksi. Tube dress lima belas senti di atas lutut dan rambut pirangnya tersanggul menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang._

_Ino mendekat lalu membelai pipi kiri Gaara. Membuat cowok itu kian terpaku padanya, tak berkedip. Ino tersenyum menggoda dan berkata, "Kiss me..., Gaara-kun!"_

_Gaara tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dan..._

"Kyaaaa... aduhhh... _so sweeet_ kayak di dorama Korea deh... ehehehe..." Ino merangkum kedua pipinya sendiri, ber-_blushing_ ria sambil terkikik-kikik.

"Yosh! Cara ini pasti berhasil dan tinggal 'jepret'! Jadi deh! Yosh!" Ino berseru girang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok mirip Ino.

"Hoi, Ino-chan! Kau berisik banget sih, un!"

"Dei-niichan? Udah berapa kali kubilang sih? Kalau mau masuk itu ketuk pintu dulu!" sewot Ino segera pada sosok mirip dirinya yang ternyata adalah kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Sebodo, un! Kau berisik sekali! Lagi ngapain sih, un?"

"Huh! Mau tau aja! Sana gih cepat pergi, pergi!" usir Ino sambil mendorong sang kakak keluar kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

**XXXXX**

Ketika Ino kembali memikirkan rencananya pagi itu, dia harus kembali kecewa.

"Aduh... salah lagi. Secara lagi nggak ada pesta gini. Mana mungkin aku bisa pakai gaun kayak gitu? Ahhh... sebell! Huft!" gerundel Ino sambil memakai sepatunya, bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Cewek berambut pirang panjang itu kini sudah terbiasa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Gaara. Sudah hampir dua minggu berjalan dengan dia selalu bersama Gaara saat berangkat dan pulang. Tapi sama sekali tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, setidaknya sebagaimana yang diharapkan Ino. Tapi, Ino boleh besyukur karena teman-temannya yang lain belum ada yang tahu kalau dia selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama Gaara. Dengan ahlinya, dia juga berhasil mengarang alasan dan membuat teman-temannya, terutama Sakura, percaya.

"Ino?" tiba-tiba Gaara memanggil Ino ketika keduanya menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka. Ohya, sedikit perkembangan adalah Gaara tak lagi memanggil Ino dengan nama keluarganya.

Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh. "Ya?"

"Umm... apa malam nanti, kau ada acara?"

Ino segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Jujur, ia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara itu. _Apa dia akan mengajakku kencan? Benarkah? Yatta! _

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Berlawanan dengan dalam hatinya, Ino tampak tenang sat bertanya begitu. Dia juga masih menggunakan ragam bahasa baku saat bicara dengan cowok itu.

"Bisa temani aku ke suatu acara?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja!"

"Hei!" Ino menepuk pundak cowok itu, refleks. Membuat Gaara menoleh padanya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Nee, Gaara! Kau itu aneh. Selalu begitu. Belum juga aku jelas akan permintaanmu itu, kau sudah memutuskan tak jadi. Padahal aku tidak bilang menolak kan?"

"Jadi kau bisa?"

Ino mengangguk. Tentu saja, ini kan akan memuluskan rencananya. Rasanya dia ingin loncat-loncat saking gembiranya. "Ya! Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"?"

"Ehehe, maksudku.. yah, aku bisa kok. Memang itu acara apa? Nggak sampe malem kan?" Tanpa disadarinya Ino sudah tak menggunakan ragam bahasa formal lagi.

"Itu acara makan malam ayah dan relasinya. Aku tidak mau mati bosan, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika mengajakmu."

"Oh, begitu... Jam berapa kau menjemputku?"

"Jam 7."

"Oke, aku akan siap jam 7 tepat." Dalam hatinya Ino benar-benar gembira ria. Ia sungguh senang karena rencananya sepertinya akan berjalan mulus. _Yosh_!

**XXXXX**

"Ah, tapi aku nggak mungkin juga pakai _tube dress_ yang begitu mini. Lagipula aku kan nggak punya gaun seperti itu. Hmm, jadi bingung lagi deh..." gumam Ino sambil menyibakkan gaun-gaunnya yang tergantung rapi di lemari pakaiannya yang besar.

"Ah, bodo ah! Pokoknya aku dandan secantik mungkin, rencanaku pasti bisa berjalan lancar! Yatta yo!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, tepat jam 7, Ino siap di depan rumahnya. Untungnya ayah dan ibunya sedang ada urusan di luar kota dan kakaknya yang usil juga sedang tak di rumah, jadi dia selamat dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Gaara dan acara yang mereka hadiri itu.

Tak sampai Ino semenit menunggu, Gaara sudah datang. Tetapi cowok itu tidak menggunakan motor sebagaimana biasanya melainkan menggunakan sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah gelap yang sangat mengkilap.

Selain sempat dibuat terpana oleh mobil Gaara yang seperti masih baru, Ino juga dibuat terpaku oleh penampilan Gaara yang elegan dan maskulin. Cowok itu tampak lebih dewasa dan mempesona dalam balutan _black suit_ yang pas di tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap. Ino baru sadar kalau Gaara ternyata memiliki wajah menawan seperti model-model internasional.

Sementara Ino sempat terpesona, Gaara bersikap biasa saja mendapati Ino yang malam itu juga tampak sangat cantik dalam gaun midi tanpa lengannya yang berwarna _dark aquamarine_.

Acara makan malam itu diadakan di sebuah restoran mewah yang belum pernah Ino kunjungi sebelumnya. Ia sempat merasa canggung ketika Gaara membawanya memasuki bangunan restoran yang mengesankan aura kaum borjuis itu.

Yang membuat Ino menjadi lebih tidak nyaman adalah ketika dia harus berkenalan dengan kedua orang tua Gaara dan relasi mereka. Meskipun Gaara memperkenalkannya sebagai teman, tapi Ino yakin kedua orang tua Gaara menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Mereka pasti mengetahui betapa asosialnya putra mereka yang tidak mungkin membawa seorang gadis jika tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

Ya, bukan apa-apa sih, tapi Ino kan tidak mau terlibat hubungan apapun dengan Gaara karena cowok yang diinginkannya adalah Shikamaru. Ya, Shikamaru.

Bicara tentang cowok itu, Ino seperti baru sadar bahwa sejak ia memfokuskan diri untuk mendekati Gaara, ia nyaris melupakan cowok itu. Apa boleh buat, pikirnya. Ia toh harus memenuhi syarat dari Temari dulu.

"Membosankan sekali ya?" tanya Gaara ketika akhirnya mereka berdua sudah kembali berada di dalam mobil, bersiap pulang.

Ino terpaksa membalas perkataan Gaara tersebut dengan sebuah cengiran kaku. "Err, begitulah."

"Maaf..."

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf? Bukan masalah kok. Lagian, makanannya enak, hehe."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Membuat Ino sempat takjub olehnya. Tapi Ino tak bisa lama-lama menikmatinya karena detik berikutnya Gaara telah menstarter mobilnya, membawa mereka pergi meninggalkan pelataran restoran itu. Dan keheningan pun kembali tercipta karena Gaara yang fokus menyetir dan Ino yang sibuk memikirkan soal rencananya untuk mencium Gaara. Sesegan apapun dia, menurutnya saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat.

Tanpa Ino sadari mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Eh? Sudah sampai... cepat sekali," gumam Ino begitu mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang.

"Hnn, terima kasih, Ino."

Ino mengangguk, tapi dia tak langsung turun. Jemarinya sibuk meremas-remas lipitan gaunnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Rupanya Gaara memahami gelagat Ino yang aneh itu.

"Uh? Ya..." Ino mengigit bibir. Kebiasaan kalau ia sedang sangat ragu. _Aduh, apa bisa aku melakukannya. Tapi kalo nggak sekarang, kapan lagi. Mumpung situasinya gini, kan? Aduhhh... susahnya..._

"Katakan saja kalau begitu."

Ino nyengir. Digaruknya tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Err... gimana ya... err... Gaara... umm... aduhh... nggak jadi deh. Lupakan saja! Nggak penting juga... hehehe."

"..." Gaara hanya diam dan menatap Ino dengan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

"Umm, lebih baik aku segera turun. Bye, Gaara," Ino segera memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan memencet tombol di pintu untuk membukanya, namun belum sampai ia bergerak keluar, tangan Gaara sudah meraih lengannya, menariknya untuk kembali duduk.

"Eh? Gaara?" Ino tertegun tapi tak sempat menghindar ketika wajah cowok itu tahu-tahu mendekatinya dan ...

CUP!

Ino terpaku kaku. Matanya membelalak lebar, tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

"Berikan hape-mu," kata Gaara datar tapi cukup untuk menyadarkan Ino kembali dari mode setengah sadarnya.

"Eh? I-itu... apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino berkata dengan suara seperti orang tercekik sementara jemarinya meraba bibir yang baru saja mendapat kecupan kilat dari Gaara itu. Mukanya sendiri terasa panas, dan kalau saja itu siang hari, Ino yakin wajahnya sudah nampak semerah tomat.

"Aku... hanya ingin membantu. Kau, bukannya kau harus memenuhi syarat yang diajukan Temari?"

"He? K-kau t-tahu?" Ino sekali lagi terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah.

"Hn, jadi mana hapemu?"

"Hape?" Ino belum mengerti juga maksud Gaara.

"Iya. Hapemu. Aku tadi memotretnya dengan punyaku. Jadi, berikan hapemu biar kukirimkan foto tadi."

Ino mengangguk kaku. Dibukanya tas tangannya lalu ditariknya hapenya dan diberikannya hape itu pada Gaara.

Ino hanya mampu diam sementara dilihatnya Gaara mentransfer foto mereka yang sedang berciuman tadi. Dia tak menyangka Gaara mengetahui semuanya. Tapi kenapa cowok itu tak marah? Malah mau membantunya pula. Ino tak mengerti.

"Ini. Kau bisa tunjukkan foto itu besok padanya," kata Gaara.

Ino menerima hapenya dengan kaku. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat aneh. Karena itu ia juga tak segera turun.

"Ino? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" teguran Gaara kembali menyadarkan ketermenungan Ino.

"Eh? Ya... ya, tentu saja... Err, aku turun dulu, Gaara. Terima kasih." Ino segera turun dan dengan cepat membuka pintu gerbang lalu menutupnya tanpa menoleh lagi pada Gaara yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

**XXXXX**

Keesokan harinya ketika Ino bertemu dengan Gaara yang seperti hari sebelumnya menghampirinya untuk berangkat bersama, mendapati bahwa cowok itu bersikap biasa saja. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan begitu Ino pun berusaha menyamankan dirinya sendiri. Mengingat bahwa ia sudah memegang bukti yang diinginkan Temari, membuatnya bersemangat lagi. Ia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, Shikamaru.

Karena itu, saat istirahat, Ino segera menuju kelas Temari yang terletak di lantai dasar.

"Oh, kau Ino-chan. Apa kabarmu, lama tak kelihatan ya?" sapa Temari saat dilihatnya Ino muncul di kelasnya.

"Temari-senpai, kita bisa bicara di taman sebentar?"

Temari yang segera paham maksud Ino, mengangguk. Lalu keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju taman sekolah yang terletak di samping parkiran.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah berhasil, nee, Ino-chan?"

Ino mengangguk. Dikeluarkannya hape dan ditunjukkannya foto Gaara mengecupnya pada Temari.

Senyum kemenangan mengembang di bibir indah Ino saat dilihatnya Temari tampak tercengang melihat foto yang ditunjukkannya.

"T-tidak mungkin. Ini. Jadi, Gaara yang menciummu?"

"Ya! Jadi, mulai sekarang Temari-senpai harus menjauhi Shikamaru karna aku sudah memenuhi syarat yang senpai ajukan."

Temari tersenyum. "Aaa, sepertinya kau salah paham akan syarat yang aku ajukan, nee, Ino-chan?"

"Eh? Salah paham bagaimana? Kan sudah jelas foto ini sebagai buktinya, Temari-senpai?"

"Coba kau pikir lagi, Ino-chan. Aku bilang kan kalau kau bisa memberikan bukti kau mencium Gaara, maka aku akan jauhin Shika-kun. Tetapi di foto yang kau berikan ini, bukan kau yang mencium Gaara, tapi dia yang menciummu."

"He? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Padahal..." Ino tak meneruskan ucapannya karena dirasanya ucapan Temari memang benar.

"Ah, sudahlah, Ino-chan. Kenapa kau tidak bersaing saja denganku. Apa sebegitu takutnya kau denganku jadi kau sampai rela melakukan semua ini, he? Berarti kau masih kurang pede dengan dirimu sendiri kan?"

"Itu..." Ino tak meneruskan kata-katanya lagi.

Temari kembali tersenyum. Lalu ditepuknya pundak Ino dengan lembut. "Lagipula kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering bersama Gaara. Apa kau yakin masih menginginkan Shikamaru menjadi pacarmu, nee, Ino-chan?"

"Apa maksud Temari-senpai? Tentu saja aku masih menginginkan Shikamaru."

"Benarkah begitu? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin 100%!"

Temari mengangguk-angguk. "Oke. Kalo begitu, berikan foto yang kau mencium Gaara. Dan aku akan benar-benar mengalah darimu."

Ino tak menjawab. Temari lalu meninggalkan cewek berambut pirang itu termenung sendiri. Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

**XXXXX**

"Kau kelihatan lesu. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara ketika dia berjalan beriringan dengan Ino menuju parkiran yang sudah sepi.

Ino tak langsung menjawab. Ia sedang bingung. Rasanya juga akan sangat memalukan jika ia menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara.

Tetapi ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di dekat motor Gaara, Ino tiba-tiba berkata,

"Gaara, apa kau mau membantuku lagi?"

"Membantumu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Err... jadi, foto yang kemarin itu tidak sesuai syarat. Karena... karena... harusnya aku yang melakukannya, bukan kau... Jadi, jadi... apa aku bisa... menciummu sekali saja?" Ino segera menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah berat karena mengatakan semuanya. Ia sungguh malu.

"Boleh," jawab Gaara datar.

"Eh?" Ino segera mendongak. "Benarkah?" ia tak percaya.

"Hnn, lakukan saja," sahut Gaara tetap datar. Tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya yang kini Ino akui tampak sangat tampan.

Ino membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Terima kasih, Gaara." Ia lalu mengambil hapenya dan menyalakan kameranya.

Dengan sedikit gemetar cewek itu berjalan mendekati Gaara. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara keduanya.

Perlahan Ino menaikkan salah satu tangannya di pipi Gaara, kemudian menggerakkannya ke belakang untuk meraih tengkuk cowok yang beberapa inci lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Jantung Ino berdegup luar biasa kencang, sementara pipinya terasa sangat panas saat ia semakin dekat dengan wajah Gaara. Saat ia menatap sepasang mata indah yang berwarna _turquoise_ milik cowok itu.

CUP!

Akhirnya Ino berhasil melakukannya. Mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Gaara. Menekannya lembut untuk beberapa detik. Tapi...

PLUGH!

Bunyi benda jatuh itu sontak memisahkan keduanya. Dan Ino baru sadar bahwa ia belum memotret apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Gaara.

"Hyaaa... hapekuuu!" dengan panik Ino segera memungut hapenya yang terjatuh dengan indahnya di atas pelataran parkir yang keras karena merupakan lantai semen itu.

"Oh, untung aja nggak apa-apa... tapi..." Ino yang benapas lega karena hapenya baik-baik saja segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gaara yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Ano... aku belum mengambil gambar yang tadi... aduhhh..." Ino menggigit bibir, kecewa campur malu.

Gaara menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Kau... boleh mengulanginya dan biar aku yang mengambil gambarnya."

"Eh?"

"Hnn..."

"Tapi... itu..." Ino segera membalikkan badannya hingga punggungnya yang menghadap Gaara. Matanya memejam sementara bibir bawahnya tergigit. Dia sungguh merasa sangat tidak enak. _Aduh. Gimana nih... Aaa... masa aku err... nyium dia lagi sih... aaa..._

"Ino?" Sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di pundak Ino.

Ino perlahan membalikkan kembali tubuhnya hingga menghadap Gaara lagi.

"Err... Gaara apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengambang.

"Uh? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bilang akan membantumu, kan?"

Ino sontak mendongak. Ditatapnya cowok di hadapannya itu dengan sedikit tak percaya. Ditatapnya dengan lekat seolah ingin menemukan adanya maksud lain dari kesediaan cowok itu membantunya dengan suka rela. Tetapi Ino tak menemukan apapun selain ketulusan yang terpancar dari wajah tampan Gaara. Cewek berambut pirang itu menghela napas. _Tuhan, apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan melakukan hal ini ke Gaara?_

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau baik sekali. Kelak, setelah aku dan Shikamaru jadian, aku tak akan melupakan bantuanmu ini. Terima kasih." Akhirnya itulah yang bisa dikatakan Ino sebelum dia memberikan hapenya pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan menerima hape Ino.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino kembali mengulang tindakannya dengan Gaara yang mengambil gambarnya.

**XXXXX**

Sesuatu yang Ino tak mengerti menahannya untuk segera menemui Temari meskipun dia sudah memiliki gambar yang membuktikan dia bisa mencium Gaara. Cewek bermata sebiru lautan itu merasakan keanehan tiap kali ia memandangi foto ciumannya dan Gaara. Meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, tetapi itu cukup membuatnya merona sendiri. Sungguh, Ino masih sulit mempercayai bahwa dia telah mencium seorang cowok seperti Gaara. Dan satu lagi hal yang sangat mengganggunya adalah mengapa Gaara bersedia membantunya begitu rupa. Ada apa dengan cowok itu?

"Ino-chan!" sebuah seruan membuyarkan lamunan Ino yang tengah duduk sendirian di taman sekolah. Waktu itu sedang istirahat dan cewek itu sedang memikirkan absennya Gaara hari itu tanpa keterangan apapun.

Ino menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Temari menghampirinya.

"Temari-senpai?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau tampak lesu begitu? Bukannya kau sudah berhasil memenuhi syarat yang kuajukan?"

"He? Dari mana senpai tahu?" heran Ino.

"Dari Gaara dong. Dia bilang kau sudah dapat gambarnya."

"Hah? Gaara bilang ke senpai?" Ino tak percaya.

"Ahaha, nggak juga sih. Aku yang menginterogasinya kemarin saat melihatnya pulang dengan wajah merah. Jadi, kau memang benar-benar serius melakukannya demi Shikamaru ya, Ino-chan?"

"Kapan dan di mana senpai menanyakan hal itu pada Gaara? Hari ini dia kan tidak masuk."

Temari mengibaskan satu tangan sambil tersenyum. "Kan sudah kubilang, kemarin, Ino-chan, di rumah tentu saja. Emang Ino-chan nggak tahu kalo Gaara itu adikku ya?"

"APA? GAARA ADIK TEMARI-SENPAI?" Ino tak bisa untuk tidak berkata keras saking kagetnya.

Temari mengangguk. "Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

"Aku sungguh tak tahu kalo Gaara adik senpai. Jadi, dia bisa tahu tentang semua ini dan bersedia membantuku, juga karena senpai memberitahunya? Sebenarnya apa sih maksud senpai?"

Sekarang ganti Temari yang tertegun. "Ino-chan? Apa maksudmu dengan Gaara tahu semuanya dan mau membantumu?"

"He? Jadi, Temari-senpai tak bilang apapun pada Gaara?"

Temari menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sama sekali tak bilang apapun padanya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Sama saja aku membantumu kalo begitu kan?"

"Kalo gitu, Gaara mungkin tak sengaja mendengarnya saat itu ya?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nee, Ino-chan. Apapun itu sekarang sudah jelas. Aku mengalah dan akan menjauhi Shika-kun mulai hari ini juga. Ya, sudah aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, Temari-senpai!" kata Ino sebelum seniornya itu berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Gaara tidak masuk?"

"Oh, itu. Katanya dia sedang nggak enak badan gitu."

"Begitu ya? Bolehkah aku datang melihatnya?"

Temari tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino itu, tapi dia segera mengangguk. "Yah, tentu saja boleh. Nanti tunggu aku sepulang sekolah kalo gitu."

Ino mengangguk. "Hai'. Terima kasih, senpai."

Temari hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tetapi tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, cewek berambut pirang ikat empat itu tersenyum penuh arti.

**XXXXX**

Rumah Gaara sangat besar dan bagus, tapi terkesan hampa. Itulah kesan yang ditangkap Ino begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya di depan bangunan rumah Gaara. Rumah di hadapannya itu bergaya paduan klasik-modern dengan warna pasir terang dan gelap yang mendominasi.

Temari membawa Ino masuk melewati pintu samping dan segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Itu kamar Gaara. Kau ketuk saja pintunya, Ino-chan. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu. Oke?"

Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia segera menghampiri pintu kamar Gaara begitu Temari telah meninggalkannya. Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang dan dihembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Tok. Tok. Tok...

Tangan Ino yang mengepal bergerak pelan mengetuk daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan warna coklat gelap itu. Hati cewek itu bergetar aneh sementara ia menunggu pintu dibukakan.

Terdengar olehnya langkah ringan Gaara sebelum kemudian pintu terbuka pelan dan menampilkan sosok cowok berambut merah dalam balutan kaos oblong warna putih bergambar jam pasir dan celana kargo 7/8 warna abu-abu gelap.

"Ino?" Gaara tampak terkejut mendapati orang yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Dengan kaku Ino tersenyum, tapi ia rasa ia lebih pada nyengir daripada tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya terangkat. "Hai, Gaara!"

"Masuklah," kata Gaara datar dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar Ino bisa masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dengan agak ragu Ino melangkah masuk. Ia tercengang ketika sudah berada dalam kamar itu. Di atas tempat tidur Gaara tampak baju-baju terlipat rapi sementara di lantai di bawahnya sebuah koper besar terbuka lebar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Temari-senpai bilang kau sakit? Dan ini... kau mau pergi?" tanya Ino beruntun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak seharusnya percaya semua yang dikatakan Temari."

"Eh? Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Dan kenapa selama ini kau tak bilang kalau Temari-senpai itu kakakmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah tanya soal itu," jawab Gaara sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Lalu kenapa hari ini tak masuk tanpa keterangan? Kenapa tak bilang padaku kalau hari ini tak masuk, aku kan bisa meminta Ayahku membuatkan surat untukmu."

"Aku tidak tahu nomor teleponmu."

"Eh? Memang aku belum memberimu nomorku?" Ino bertanya heran.

"Begitulah. Lagipula, aku memang sengaja tidak masuk. Hari ini aku ada beberapa urusan penting."

"Urusan penting? Apa kau akan bepergian? Kau sedang berkemas kan?"

"Begitulah. Besok aku datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil surat-surat dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku memang akan pindah sekolah."

Ino tertegun. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan tidak percaya. "K-kau mau pindah sekolah? Kenapa? Kenapa begitu mendadak? Kenapa tak pernah bilang padaku?" cecar Ino sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat Gaara juga menjadi tertegun sejenak menatapnya.

"Memang perlu ya, aku bilang padamu dulu? Kupikir tak ada bedanya aku bilang atau tidak."

"Kenapa bisa bilang begitu sih, Gaara! Apa kau tak menganggapku temanmu? Padahal... kupikir kau itu temanku."

"Ino..."

"Kau jahat, Gaara! Mau pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang padaku!" Ino segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghambur keluar. Air mata sudah berjatuhan di pipi putihnya.

Namun sebelum cewek itu sampai di pintu Gaara sudah lebih dulu meraih tangannya. Dengan sekali tarikan, Ino sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Gaara.

Dan menangislah Ino dengan tersedu-sedu di dada bidang cowok berambut merah itu.

"Sssh, jangan menangis," kata Gaara sambil menepuk punggung Ino.

Ino tak menyahut. Ia menumpahkan tangisannya dan membasahi kaus yang dikenakan Gaara.

Sampai beberapa puluh detik kemudian, Ino pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan memegangi kedua pundak Ino. Ditatapnya cewek berambut pirang di hadapannya itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa menangis?"

Ino memalingkan wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas. _Oh, apa yang aku lakukan sih? Masak nangis begitu di pelukan Gaara! Aduhhh! Ino! Ino! Kau bodoh sekali, tahu!_ Hati Ino berkecamuk sendiri.

"Ino?" panggilan Gaara yang terdengar begitu lembut memaksa Ino untuk kembali memandang ke direksi cowok itu.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku rasa aku... aku tadi terlalu emosional. Aku... sedih karna kau tidak bilang apapun kalau mau pergi. Aku juga sedih... karna akah kehilangan Gaara."

"Tapi, sebentar lagi kan kau bisa jadian dengan Shikamaru. Temari akan menjauhi Shikamaru karna kau telah memenuhi syaratnya."

Ino melepaskan kedua tangan Gaara dari pundaknya dengan pelan lalu berjalan ke balkon. Gaara mengikutinya.

Kini keduanya berada di balkon yang menghadap ke taman belakang yang indah.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya pasti aneh kalau kau tidak ada. Aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa denganmu, Gaara."

"Tenang saja, Ino. Awalnya mungkin kau merasa begitu, tapi tak perlu waktu lama bagimu untuk melupakan aku."

"Gimana bisa kau bilang begitu? Kau pikir mudah ngelupain orang yang jadi _first kiss_-mu!" tukas Ino marah. Namun cewek itu segera menyesali apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Tapi ucapannya sudah terlanjur keluar dan Gaara sudah mendengarnya. _Aduhh!_ Sesalnya dalam hati.

"..." Gaara hanya terpaku diam menatap Ino tanpa kedip. Sepertinya ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan! Kupikir sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang!"

Ino bergegas melangkah pergi meninggalkan cowok yang terdiam itu.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Ino terhenti.

Gaara segera menghampirinya dan berkata, "Biar aku mengantarmu pulang."

Ino tak mengatakan apapun tapi juga tak menolak.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah berada dalam mobil yang membawa mereka menuju rumah Ino.

**XXXXX**

Malamnya Ino benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sekejap. Yang dilakukannya hanya membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata nyalang menatap ke langit-langit atau ke bagian kamar yang lain.

"Aaa, kenapa aku jadi begini? Memang kenapa kalo Gaara pindah? Apa hubungannya denganku? Cowok kaku gitu!" Ino bergumam sendiri. Benar. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran Gaara yang akan pindah. Hati kecilnya menyatakan ketidakrelaan yang sangat jika cowok itu pergi.

Lalu bayangan-bayangan saat ia bersama Gaara pun terlintas kembali di benak Ino. Terlebih lagi bayangan saat Gaara menciumnya, lalu bayangan dimana ia mencium Gaara sampai dua kali.

Ino segera merangkum kedua pipinya yang sontak menjadi panas karena bayangan itu. Dihelanya napas panjang-panjang. Dan sekali lagi dia bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya.

_Ino! Jangan bilang kalo kau itu jatuh cinta sama Gaara!_ Tiba-tiba _Inner_ Ino yang lama tak muncul kembali bersuara. Membuat cewek berumur 16 tahun itu bangun dan terduduk.

"Apa benar aku telah jatuh cinta sama Gaara? Lalu gimana dengan Shikamaru? Huft!"

_Aku rasa kau benar-benar telah jatuh cinta sama Gaara, Ino-baka! Secara kau kepikiran dia terus. Nggak rela dia pergi malah sampe nangis-nangis gitu! Trus, akhir-akhir ini kau juga udah nggak mikirin Shikamaru lagi kan?_

Ino tertegun oleh perkataan panjang lebar _Inner_-nya sampai-sampai ia tak menyoalkan sang _inner_ yang menyebutnya _baka_.

_Sungguh, Ino! Kau sudah jatuh cinta sama cowok berambut merah itu. Jadi, tunggu apalagi! Katakan padanya kau menyukainya!_

"Tetapi gimana jika dia nggak menyukaiku?"

_Baka! Tentu saja Gaara menyukaimu! Kalo nggak mana mungkin dia menciummu, meskipun waktu itu alasannya untuk membantumu sih. Huft! Aku yakin deh dia nggak akan menolong seorang cewek sampai segitunya jika dia tidak menaruh rasa khusus pada cewek itu!_

"Ah, benarkah begitu?" Ino masih ragu.

_Buktikan saja besok!_

"Aaa, nggak tahulah..." Ino kembali menghela napas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah berhasil terbawa ke alam mimpi sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Ino mimpi indah. Dalam mimpinya itu dia berada di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat cantik. Lalu datanglah kuda putih dengan penunggangnya seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian putih ala pangeran kerajaan. Ino menghambur ke arah sang pangeran dan dilihatnya dengan jelas wajah pangeran itu. Gaara.

**XXXXX**

"Ino? Kenapa kau di sini?" heran Gaara ketika ia mendapati Ino di depan gerbang sekolah. Padahal saat itu sedang jam pelajaran kedua.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu," jawab Ino sambil mendekat dan berhenti setelah jaraknya dan Gaara hanya tersisa beberapa puluh sentimeter.

"Untuk apa?"

Ino menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ditatapnya Gaara lurus-lurus lalu dengan sedikit bergetar dia pun berkata, "Aku suka Gaara."

Gaara jelas terkejut. Ino jelas melihatnya. Namun apa yang dikatakan Gaara jelas berbeda dari ekspresinya. "Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa pindah?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Kepindahanku tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Ino."

"Apa aku tak berarti apapun bagimu?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Ino menggigit bibir.

"Jadi, memang benar? Aku bukan apa-apa bagi Gaara? Bodoh sekali aku ini ya? Bodoh sekali!"

Dengan itu Ino pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya tak urung segera terhenti oleh perkataan Gaara.

"Jikapun aku mengatakan aku juga menyukaimu, apa itu akan merubah keadaan? Karena aku tetap akan pindah, Ino. Orang tuaku pindah ke Suna dan entah akan kembali ke Konoha atau tidak."

Ino kembali menghadap Gaara. "Aku kan bisa menunggumu."

"Tapi itu akan membebanimu."

"Aku tidak akan terbebani."

"Ino...?" Gaara seperti tak percaya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku."

Gaara masih menatap Ino dengan tak percaya.

"Tapi aku mengajukan dua syarat yang harus kau penuhi," kata Ino dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi benar kau menerimaku?" Ino malah bertanya balik.

"Hnn..." Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yey! Kalo begitu dengar baik-baik, nee, Gaara!" Ino segera menghambur mendekat dan menggandeng lengan Gaara. "Yang pertama, kau harus menandatangi deklarasi kesetiaan. Trus yang kedua kau harus mengunjungiku tiap ada liburan."

"Kalo mengunjungimu, itu aku bisa. Tapi apa itu deklarasi kesetiaan?"

"Deklarasi kesetiaan itu pernyataan tertulis kita berdua untuk saling setia. Terus, kita berdua menandatanganinya begitu. Gimana?"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu konyol?"

"Hei! Itu sangat prestisius tahu!" Ino mencebikkan bibir.

"Iya, baiklah. Kita ketemu lagi nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau sekarang kembali ke kelas sebelum Kurenai-sensei curiga dengan ijin ke toilet-mu yang melebihi batas normal itu," kata Gaara panjang lebar.

"He? Gimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Mudah sekali! Khas anak SMA yang mencuri waktu untuk menemui pacarnya atau sekedar menelepon."

"Hei! Jangan begitu dong. Seolah kau bukan anak SMA saja!" kata Ino pura-pura kesal sambil memukul lengan Gaara pelan.

Gaara hanya tertawa. Dan ini pertama kalinya Ino melihat Gaara yang biasanya tampak angkuh dan dingin itu tertawa. Cewek itu tersenyum manis. Ia senang melihat tawa Gaara yang langka.

"Oke, kalau begitu. See you later!" ucap Ino lalu mengecup pipi Gaara sekilas dan berlari kecil meninggalkan cowok itu yang termangu sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dikecup Ino.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, dari atas atap sekolah dua pasang mata melihat mereka.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar membuat orang iri. Bukan begitu, nee, Shika-kun?"

"_Mendokusai_! Bukannya kita sudah lebih dari itu, Temari!"

**:::FIN:::**

Thanks for reading ^^

Sudah el edit typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah terdeteksi *grin to Suu-chan, thanks dan ingetin typo*. Thanks buat yang udah mau baca dan many thanks buat yang udah mau repot meripiw.

Domo arigatou gozaimashita, minna-san. *bowed* ^_^


End file.
